Broken
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Caroline runs away from problems only to be tangled up in a seedy underground world, where her youth and innocence can be sold to the highest bidder. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: new story, actually an old one that was laying around. it's got a couple of chapt written already, and halfway done before I stopped and went on to write Halloween. Yes I am still working on that story, for those of you wondering. This was inspired when I watched On the Doll and the Dead Girl that Candice was in. It's loosely based on the events of On the Doll. It gets a bit dark at times so you have been warned, and if you're going to whine and bitch about how I didn't put a warning on what's happening don't read it. No beta.

* * *

Caroline sat outside her school waiting for her friend to show up. She hated school, everyone judged her and made fun of her. She didn't' fit in and she was from a small town. The girls here were extra mean and catty. They were busy talking down on everyone and wearing designer clothes. They always made snide comments about her. Caroline sat outside, wearing a short denim skirt, a purple top and her beat up dark blue chucks. They had gone with her everywhere, from Mystic Falls to New York. She moved here after her mother got a job in Brooklyn. Her father was still in California without a care in the world about her.

Caroline wondered where her friend was. She was taking too long. She didn't want to get caught again cutting class. She hated how they would police the hallways and the school grounds and even the bathrooms to make sure you went to class. She saw her friend running towards her.

"Lexi! Where the hell have you been?!" Caroline yelled

"Run!" Lexi yelled

Caroline ran alongside with Lexi.

"What you do now?" Caroline asked

Lexi grabbed onto her arm and they ducked quickly behind the school where they made deliveries. They saw the guy delivering cans of juice for the vending machines. Lexi and Caroline walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey" Lexi smiled

"Hey" the guy responded

"Got anything good for us?" Caroline asked

"You're a little too young for me" the guy said

"I'm old enough" Caroline replied

"Old enough to be jail bait. Not interested" the guy walked off carting the drinks

"Ugh, whatever" Caroline said

"Forget him, I stole some smokes from the teacher's lounge" Lexi said taking them out of her bag

"Is that why you were running?"

"You need the exercise considering you've cut gym all week"

"It smells bad there"

"At least it's not swim, you end up smelling like chlorine"

Lexi started to smoke and handed the pack to Caroline. She took out a cigarette and lit up. The two girls stood there smoking behind the school.

"I hate this school" Caroline said

"You're not the only one" Lexi replied

"Everyone here is so fake, just like their noses and their boobs" Caroline said

"The way of the world. We're stuck here for another 2 years"

"I'd rather be home schooled"

"ugh no, those guys are freaks, no social skills, completely awkward, and they hug way too much"

"How would you know?"

"I know,"

"What don't you know?"

"Cmon let's get out of here"

* * *

Lexi and Caroline ended up walking to the mall. There they ate all the free samples of pretzels and ran off. They were walking through the stores when they saw some of the girls from their school. They were sitting by the water fountain and Lexi smiled.

"i got an idea" Lexi said

Caroline followed her. Lexi walked up to the girl and the two started making snide remarks at each other and they started arguing. Caroline watched and Lexi pushed the girl into the fountain. She screamed and her girlfriends tried to help her. Lexi ran back to Caroline, grabbed her arm and ran off. Caroline was running with Lexi wondering what she had done.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked

"This" Lexi showed Caroline the girl's wallet she stole from her bag

"She won't know it's missing till it's too late" Lexi said

"Lexi"

"Oh cmon, some rich bitch won't even notice neither will her rich parents. Cmon let's go"

Caroline and Lexi hit the stores and started buying up everything. Jeans, shoes, dresses, jackets, and way too much makeup. They left the mall and went home. Lexi lived 2 stops away from Caroline on the train.

"See you tomorrow" Lexi said picking up her bags

"See you then" Caroline said as she watched Lexi leave

Caroline walked back to her house holding all her bags. Her mom was still out at work as a cop. She put the bags in her room and stared at the ceiling. Her cell phone went off. It was Lexi.

"What's up?" Caroline asked

"There's this crazy party at the Pier. You got your fake ID? There's gonna boy college boys, booze and I still have that credit card"

"I'll meet you at your station in 30 ok?"

"Wear that dress you got today"

"Ok"

Caroline put on the slinky red dress that was too short, too tight and insanely low cut. She slipped on some stiletto heels that she also got today and put on some red lipstick. She grabbed her small wristlet and headed out. She met Lexi at the train station. Lexi was wearing a black bandage dress and equally tall stilettos.

"Let's do this" Lexi said

The two girls arrived at the Pier to see the party was already in full swing. The Pier was a club that was near the water. The bouncer at the door knew they were underage but didn't seem to care. He had to let in as many girls as he could. The two walked in and immediately ordered drinks. Lexi used the stolen credit card and knocked back a few shots. Caroline laughed and danced with Lexi. They caught the attention of older college boys that started to grind up on them. Lexi pushed him away and grabbed onto Caroline to lead her away.

They went back to the bar and had a few more shots. Lexi started to feel weird.

"Caroline, something's wrong" Lexi started to say

"What?"

"I think they put something in my drink, we have to get out of here"

"Shit! Cmon Lexi" Caroline put Lexi's arm around her and started to walk her out

The college guys that were grinding on them before followed them. Caroline felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and pull her into the men's bathroom. She realized it was the two college guys. The other one grabbed Lexi and took her into the men's room.

"Let me go!" Caroline yelled

"Quiet little girl" the college guy said

"No! Let me go!"

"You want to play with the big kids? Well this is what big kids do" he grabbed her thigh

"No! Stop it!"

"Just try to enjoy it" his hand reached up between her legs

"NO!"

Caroline scratched his face and then kneed him hard in the groin. He fell over in pain and she pushed him away. She looked for Lexi. She was on the floor in the stall, her head was on the toilet. She saw the guy pulling her dress down. Caroline charged and jumped on him, punching him.

"Get away from her!" Caroline yelled

* * *

Lexi was being taken into the ambulance while Caroline stood there waiting for her mom to arrive. The police stood there watching her. Her mother pulled up in a cop car and saw her daughter standing there. She looked at the police officers and talked to them for a few minutes. Caroline watched as the ambulance drive off with Lexi.

"Get in the car, we're going home now" Liz said

Caroline didn't say anything and walked towards the car and got in. Liz got into the car and started to drive.

"Where did you get that dress from?"

"Lexi"

"And what were you doing here? You're underage!"

"I know"

"And after what happened tonight you know why you're not suppose to be here. I was lucky that they called me instead of dragging you to jail"

"Thanks mom" Caroline said sarcastically

"Don't you mom me at all. You are not to see Lexi anymore. Did you know she was using a stolen credit card?"

"No"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me! Maybe I just don't want to be here! Maybe I'm so damn unhappy here! Ever think of that?! You didn't ask me if I wanted to move here! You didn't ask me what I wanted. You just did whatever you wanted!"

"I'm your mother! I'm the adult! maybe you should start acting like one!"

"I hate it here! Lexi is my only friend here! And now you won't let me see her?!"

"She's got a record. She smokes, she drinks, what else does she do?"

"She's my friend!"

"Not anymore. I can't deal with you when you're like this. Maybe coming to Brooklyn was a bad idea. Maybe you should stay with your father for a while"

"Dad? Dad in California?"

"Yes, maybe a change in scenery would be good for you"

"I don't want to see dad. Stop trying to get rid of me! I just want to go home!"

"This is your home!"

"No it's your home! You wanted to come here! Why can't I just stay with grandma?!"

"You know why! Now shut up, I have a huge mess to clean up thanks to you. And stop cutting school!"

* * *

Caroline didn't go to school the next day and went to the hospital to see Lexi. She snuck into her room.

"Lexi, how are you?" Caroline asked

"I feel like shit"

"You look it too"

"How much shit are we in?"

"A lot, my mom totally freaked. She threatened to send me to my dad"

"Isn't he gay?"

"Yeah, he lives with his boyfriend in Cali"

"My parents freaked, they're sending me away to another state"

"No!"

"Yeah, I'm facing time in juvey cause of the credit card. They wanted to get me out of here before charges were filed."

"Maybe I should go to Cali then. There's not reason to stay without you here"

"I'm not going. There's a guy you should talk to, he finds work for girls like us"

"What kind of work?"

"Nothing bad, you're not a whore or anything. I heard about it from some other girls. It's some webcam stuff. You talk to lonely geeks online and get paid for it"

"How much?"

"Enough that we don't have to deal with our parents"

"What's his name? How do I find him?"

"His name's Mikael. He runs it out of the old abandoned hospital down by the water"

"That place is creepy"

"I know. Cmon let's go. I don't want to be here any longer"

"Lexi!"

"What? Can't let you have all the fun"

Lexi started to get out of the bed. Caroline was helping her. Caroline helped her put her clothes on and they walked out of the hospital quickly. They headed to the abandoned hospital near the water. It wasn't in a good area. They were getting cat calls and whistles as they walked in the area. They looked up at the abandoned hospital.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked

"I'm not going to be shipped away and hidden because I embarrass my parents. Let's go" Lexi said

They walked towards the building and a security guard stood by the door.

"What do you want?" he asked

"To see Mikael" Caroline said

"What's wrong with her?" he asked

"She just got in a fight that's all" Caroline said

The security guard called someone and spoke to them for a minute. He hung up and looked at them.

"Wait inside, someone's coming to get you"

Caroline held onto Lexi's hand and helped her up the steps into the old hospital. They stood in the dark hallway and they heard the elevator open. They heard footsteps walking towards them, a figure emerged from the darkness.

"Why do you want to see Mikael?" a male voice said

Caroline and Lexi both jumped when they saw him. He was tall with piercing blue eyes. His light brown hair was tousled and messy. His accent stood out, he definitely wasn't American. He looked at both girls wondering why they were here. His clothes were old and tattered. There were several holes in the t shirt he wore. He couldn't have looked more than 17.

"We heard that we could work for him" Lexi said

"You do not want to work for him. You do not want to be here. You need to leave while you still can"

"No. Please. We're desperate" Caroline said

"Then you should definitely leave"

Lexi stood there, and started to feel dizzy.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, she's just tired"

"Don't lie to me. What is she on?"

"I don't know, someone slipped something in her drink last night"

"It hasn't left her system yet. She has to leave, we can't have her here"

"What? No!"

Lexi fell to the ground. Caroline ran over to her.

"Lexi! Lexi!" Caroline yelled

"Shit! She's OD-ing!"

The security guard ran in and looked at Lexi on the floor.

"What the hell Klaus?!" the security guard yelled

"We need to get rid of her now"

"Call an ambulance!" Caroline yelled

"No! No cops! Gimme the keys to the van! I'll dump her!" Klaus said

"What?!" Caroline yelled

"Fuck! This is not what I needed tonight!" the security guard yelled as he tossed him the keys

Klaus lifted Lexi up into his arms and carried her out. Caroline followed. Klaus walked to the black van.

"Open the back door"

Caroline opened it and inside was a dirty mattress. Klaus threw Lexi in and slammed the door shut.

"Where are you taking her?" Caroline said as she followed him

"I have to get rid of her" Klaus said

"No! Take her to the hospital!"

"Get in!"

Klaus started the van as Caroline got in. He drove to the hospital against his better judgement. This annoying blonde who couldn't be more than 16 was making his night more and more difficult. He just wanted them to leave and now one of them was passed out and the other blonde wouldn't shut up.

"Don't ever come back, forget about that place. Do you understand?"

Caroline nodded.

"You didn't see anything, you didn't see anyone. You will forget my face. Do you understand?"

Caroline could only nod. Klaus drove to the hospital but realized he couldn't pull into the emergency room. He had to park a few blocks away and carried Lexi out. Caroline followed. Klaus stopped when he realized there were hospital cameras. He set her down on the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline yelled

"I can't be seen by anyone. You have to carry her in"

"What?!"

"I can't help you anymore."

Klaus took Lexi's arm and put it around Caroline.

"Don't ever go back there again"

Klaus took one last look at her before walking away.

* * *

Klaus walked back into the abandoned hospital. He couldn't believe these stupid girls. They walked right in offering themselves up. They had no idea what Mikael wanted from them. He took the elevator up and went into Mikael's office.

"Where did you go boy?" Mikael asked

"These girls were her to see you, but one of them was strung out about to OD, I had to get rid of her"

"What happened the quality these days? Couldn't they at least wait till they came up to see me before they get drugged out?"

Klaus said nothing.

"No matter. We're expecting guests tomorrow. Make sure everything is stocked"

Klaus only nodded and left the office quietly. He took the stairs down 2 floors and saw the teens walking through the hallways. He paid them no mind, half of them were drunk or strung out to notice. He walked into the kitchen area and opened the fridge. It was empty. He sighed. He turned around and saw Katherine standing there.

"Aren't you glad to see me Klaus?" Katherine asked

"Not really"

"We're out of chips"

"I noticed"

"And can you get more pills for me?"

"Which ones?"

"The ones that numb the pain and make me sleepy"

"I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks Klausy"

"Don't call me that"

* * *

And that's it for chapt 1. Hope you're amused.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thanks for reading, here's another part.

* * *

Lexi was in the ER and Caroline sat beside her bed. Lexi was still being pumped with several drugs when Liz came running in.

"Caroline!" Liz yelled

"Mom?"

"What are you doing here?! I told you to not to see her anymore!"

"She was sick!"

"I'm sending you to your father's in the morning"

"NO! You can't just get rid of me!"

"You're going, end of story!"

"No!"

"And Lexi's in a lot of trouble. She's going to juvey the second she wakes up. You're never going to see her again"

"NO!"

"Stop it Caroline!"

"NO! You're not my mother!"

Liz lost it. Her daughter was out of control. She didn't listen, she didn't care, she had gotten herself into so much trouble, there were only so many favors she could ask for.

Caroline grabbed onto Lexi, shaking her trying to wake her.

"Lexi! Wake up! Please!" Caroline begged

"Caroline! Stop it, we're leaving!" Liz grabbed onto her daughter

Caroline struggled against her and pushed her hard. Liz fell back and knocked over the chairs. Liz got up and tried to gain control of the situation.

"Lexi! Lexi!"

"Stop it!" Liz grabbed her

"No!" Caroline started kicking and screaming

Liz slapped her hard across the face. Caroline fell back and held her stinging cheek. Her eyes filled up with tears. Liz was angry.

"You come home right now, or don't bother to come home at all. You will go to your father's in the morning. End of discussion" Liz said as she left the ER area.

Caroline looked back at Lexi and started to cry.

"Lexi, please wake up"

* * *

In the morning Caroline woke up and saw that Lexi was still asleep. She also saw that Lexi was handcuffed to the bed.

"Lexi, wake up, Lexi!" Caroline begged

She heard people coming towards them. She looked around for a pen or something. She found a sharpee on the ground and quickly wrote on Lexi's arm. She wrote M and then a plus sign. She knew Lexi would know where she had gone.

"I'll wait for you there Lexi. Don't make me wait too long" Caroline said as she kissed her friend on the forehead and ran out

* * *

Caroline had no where to go, her mom didn't want her. Her father didn't want her. She didn't want to be in this city. Her only friend was in the hospital handcuffed to the bed. She was alone, and scared. She had no money, she had nothing but the clothes she wore and her old chucks. She found herself walking towards the old abandoned hospital. The guy she met last night told her never to come back and here she was. She never listened, she never followed instructions. She was doomed.

She walked towards the door and saw the security guard again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I came to see Mikael"

"Wait inside"

Caroline walked inside and waited. She heard someone walking behind her. She turned around and it was him.

"I told you never to come back" Klaus said

"I don't have anywhere else to go"

"Anywhere but here"

"Please, I'll do anything"

"No you won't, if you were smart you'd leave and never come back"

"Please"

Caroline looked up into his blue eyes and pleaded with him. He could tell she was scared and had no where to go. He walked up to her, invading her space, his hand reached out and touched her face. She didn't flinch or react to his touch. She was stupider than he thought.

"You need to leave" Klaus whispered

"I see what's been keeping you" Mikael said from behind

Klaus turned and saw Mikael standing there. Mikael walked closer to her. Klaus looked down at the floor, avoiding his father's stare.

"She is a pretty one isn't she? Where did you find her?" Mikael asked

"She wandered in" Klaus answered

"Bring her up" Mikael said

"Yes," Klaus said looking down

"I'll be up shortly" Mikael said

Klaus looked over at her and grabbed her wrist and led her to the elevator. It opened and he pulled her in.

"You should have left when you had the chance" Klaus said

The elevator doors opened and they walked out. It appeared to be a reception area but there was no one there just a large desk. He led her into Mikael's office. He sat down on the couch on the side. She looked at him and sat down next to him. Mikael walked in a few minutes later. Klaus looked at the floor.

"I'm Mikael, what can I do for you today?"

"I heard from a friend that you could help, that you could find work for me" Caroline said

"Yes, that is true. How old are you?"

"16"

"Ah, to be young again. Very well, you understand what we want from you then?"

"I heard it was like webcam stuff"

"Yes, fairly simple. Come I'll show you around"

Mikael opened another door and motioned for her to follow. She got up and followed him. She walked into a large open room where there were several girls dressed in costumes waving, dancing and talking to a webcam.

"This is straightforward. You talk to them, wave to them. They usually want you to say their name for some reason. You just talk to them. If they want you to take your clothes off tell them no, you're underage and you don't do that"

"Ok"

"Simple enough?"

"Yes"

"Now, you get paid $25 for 15 minutes on the webcam. Try to keep them on for as long as possible. Talk about what you like, movies, music, whatever"

"Ok"

"Now, when can you start?"

"Now"

"Oh I like your tenacity"

"Thanks"

"Alright, you can start today. What's your name?"

"Caroline"

"Alright, I'll have Klaus set you up"

Caroline smiled. Mikael walked back to his office and saw Klaus sitting on his couch still. His eyes were still on the floor.

"Nice catch boy. I wonder if she's a real blonde or not. Anyways, set her up with a webcam. Find out what her story is."

"Yes father" Klaus said as he got up

"I'll have her naked and writhing under me in a week" Mikael said

Klaus ignored him and went into the large room looking for Caroline.

Caroline walked back into Mikael's office. It was empty and she looked around. Mikael walked in and saw her standing there.

"Something wrong?" Mikael asked

"Um, I finished for the day. Can I get my money?" Caroline asked

"Of course, what was that? an hour?" Mikael took a hundred dollar bill out of his jacket and handed it to her

Caroline took it and looked at it. Her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Mikael asked

"Yes, I haven't eaten all day"

"Why didn't you say anything? We have food here"

Caroline looked down and felt embarrassed. Mikael reached for his phone and called Klaus.

"Get down here" Mikael ordered

A few minutes Klaus entered the office. He looked down at the floor.

"Caro..." Mikael started to say

"Caroline" Caroline finished

"Yes, she's hungry, get her a pizza or something" Mikael ordered

"Yes" Klaus said

"Can I go with him? I'm really hungry"

"Of course"

Caroline followed Klaus out. He went downstairs and out the building. She was trying to keep up. The security guard tossed him the keys and Klaus went to a black car. Caroline got in. Klaus started driving and stopped at the pizza place.

"Wait in the car" Klaus said

"But you don't know what I want"

"It doesn't matter"

Klaus came back with a pizza box and handed it to her. He got back into the car and started driving. Caroline opened the box and saw it was a plain pizza. Since she was so hungry she didn't care. She took a slice and started eating it. Klaus stopped and pulled up to where a bunch of guys were standing. Klaus lowered his window.

"What are you looking for?" a guy asked

"The usual, Tyler" Klaus said

"Who's that?" Tyler asked as he saw Caroline inside the car

"She's not for sale" Klaus said

"Oh cmon"

"She's for someone else right now, I'm just driving her. Not tonight"

"Fine, but when he's done with her, swing by"

Tyler handed him the small bag and Klaus handed him the money. Caroline watched the entire exchange. Klaus drove off.

"You do drugs?" Caroline asked

"No, they're not for me"

"Then why are you buying them?"

"You ask too many questions"

* * *

Caroline held the pizza box in her hands as she followed Nik back into the abandoned hospital. She followed him like a lost puppy. She followed him into the elevator and as he walked down the hallway. She looked at all the other teenagers who were running around drunk and high. She watched them eat through bags of chips and race each other with hospital equipment. She didn't know what was going on. She crashed into him as he stopped at a door. He turned around annoyed at her.

"This is my room. No you can't come in" Klaus said

"But I don't have anywhere to go"

"There's a bunch of empty rooms here, pick one"

"Anyone?"

"Anyone, just one that's not taken. And watch out for Katherine, she's quite mean"

"Thanks"

"And don't bother me for anything else"

Klaus walked into his room and closed the door. He sat down on the bed and leaned back onto the bed. There was nothing in his room, just the furniture in the hospital. He leaned back and sighed. This blonde girl was beyond infuriating.

"New girl" Katherine yelled

Caroline turned around as Katherine walked closer to her.

"Oh pizza!" Katherine took the box and opened it

"Hey!"

"It's only a slice, relax"

Katherine took a slice and started to eat it. She handed the box back to Caroline. She banged on Klaus's door.

"Klausy, it's me!" Katherine yelled

The door opened and Klaus stood there annoyed.

"What?!" Klaus yelled back

"Did you get my stuff?"

Klaus reached into his jacket and gave her the small plastic bag.

"Enjoy" Klaus said as he closed the door

"He's mad again" Katherine said

"Again?" Caroline said as she followed her

"He goes through these mood swings. Every day it's different. Sometimes it's fun to watch"

"Why?"

"cause what else are we suppose to do?"

"Don't take the room next to his new girl. He has nightmares and screams in the night, creepy as hell at times"

"What does he dream about?"

"You don't want to know"

Katherine took some pills out and swallowed them. She smiled.

"Watch out new girl" Katherine said as she walked off

* * *

Caroline looked at the rooms and saw that most of them were taken or occupied. She ended up in the room next to Klaus as no one wanted that one. She still had some pizza left and left the box on the table near her. She laid down on the hospital bed and went to sleep.

Klaus was sleeping in his bed. He was having another nightmare again. He felt hands holding him down, hands touching him. He felt hands pushing him down, holding him still. He felt the burning sensation on his skin. He felt the cigarette burn into him. He screamed out.

Caroline woke up when she heard Klaus screaming. She got out of bed and went to his door, she could still hear him screaming. She reached for the handle of the door. It was locked. Figures he would lock the door.

Katherine stumbled into the hallway drunk. She saw Caroline standing there and laughed.

"New girl you are asking for trouble!" Katherine stumbled closer to her

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"You want to see Klausy?" Katherine reached into her pocket and took out a key and opened the door, "but shhh, don't tell him I have it, he'll be mad"

Caroline watched Katherine stumble about and went inside Klaus's room. He was tossing and turning violently. She reached out to him trying to still him.

"Hey, wake up, it's just a nightmare. Hey!" Caroline said

Klaus could still feel them, touching him, holding him down. He saw their eyes staring at him. He couldn't get away. They were on top of him, suffocating him. Klaus screamed. His eyes flew open as he sat up. Breathing heavily he realized there were arms around him. He turned his head and saw Caroline sitting on his bed holding him.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked

"Don't touch me!" Klaus pushed her away

Caroline pulled away as he buried his face in his hands. She saw the thin layer of sweat cover his chest and back. She saw faint scars on his body, strange small scars littered his back. She watched his breathing calm down.

"How did you get in here?" Klaus asked

"It was open"

"No it wasn't, I always lock it. How did you get in here?"

"It was open"

Klaus looked at the door which was wide open. He got out of bed and walked over to it.

"Leave now" Klaus ordered

"Fine, I just wanted to see if you were ok"

"Leave"

Caroline saw the scars on his chest as she walked out. He closed the door and locked it. Caroline went back to her room and went back to sleep.

* * *

Elijah walked into the office filled with other FBI agents.

"Dr Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you" the lead agent said

"Likewise, Dr Reid?" Elijah replied

"We're glad that you're with us on this. We've been tracking this ring for a while now"

"So have I, through several states. but I hear it's expanded"

"It has. It seems this ring has adapted quickly and has been pushing out many streaming videos. We believe his location to be in this city now"

"Have you seen this child in any of the videos?"

Elijah handed them a photo of a young boy with blue eyes.

"There have been a lot of videos. Who is this?"

"My brother, I have been looking for him for 10 years"

"Your brother? But that means-"

"Yes, Mikael is my father"

* * *

Yes Dr Spencer Reid makes his appearance! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for reading, no beta still.

* * *

Caroline finished her first week there, she seemed to be settling in. She found that the fridge was always stocked with sodas and food. They always had chips and cookies. She could see why most of the kids would stay there. There was always booze and drugs.

"New girl you made it a week, I'm surprised" Katherine said

"Why?"

"Most girls don't make it a week"

"I'm not most girls"

"I can see that. Cmon let's go on the roof"

Caroline followed Katherine up the stairs to the room. The stars were lit up. Katherine took out a bottle of whiskey and took a swig.

"Here new girl" Katherine offered her the bottle

* * *

"What is that blonde girl's name again? The new one?" Mikael asked

"Caroline father"

"Yes her, bring her to Rance's house. He wants a new girl and he likes to watch. Shouldn't be too hard for her"

"She may not want to"

"Then make her"

"Yes father"

Klaus left his office and went to look for Caroline.

* * *

Katherine was drunk and walking along the edge.

"You know why I'm here?" Katherine said

"Why?"

"I got pregnant and had a baby. But they wouldn't let me keep it. They took it from me. I was 16. They took my baby. I went to look for her. But I couldn't find her. My parents kicked me out because I wanted my baby back, and now here I am"

"Are you still trying to find her?"

"I'm here, this is where the damned are, we're hopeless, we're doomed. We're all going to die after being used up"

"How much did you drink?"

"Do you think anyone would notice if I just fell?"

"Stop it, you're being stupid now"

"Oh am I? They took my baby!"

"Then we'll look for her!"

"We will?"

"Yes, now give me your hand"

"They wouldn't let me hold her, after I gave birth to her, they took her, I didn't even see her"

Caroline grabbed onto Katherine's hand and pulled her towards her.

"I miss my baby"

Caroline hugged Katherine as she started to cry.

"What was her name?" Caroline asked

"I don't know, I didn't name her"

"What would you have named her?"

The door to the roof slammed open. Klaus stood there looking at the two. He walked over to them both.

"Get up Katherine" Klaus said

"Stop being mean to her!" Caroline yelled

"You're a mess, get yourself together" Klaus said

"What do you want Klaus?" Katherine said as she wiped the tears from her face

"Nothing from you, I'm here for her" Klaus grabbed Caroline's arm and yanked her away

"Where you taking her?" Katherine asked

"She's got a date with Rance" Klaus said

"Ugh, creeper. Good luck with that new girl. Don't worry he just watches"

"What?!"

* * *

Klaus dragged her down the stairs and then onto the nearest floor. He waited for the elevator and Caroline noticed there were little kids walking the hallways.

"What the hell?" Caroline said

Klaus didn't say anything and shoved her into the elevator.

"I told you not to come back" Klaus said

"Why are there a bunch of kids there?"

"Don't ask questions"

"You're scaring me"

"Good, you're learning"

Klaus held onto her arm and pulled her out of the elevator out of the building and into the black car.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked

Klaus didn't answer her, he reached over and pulled her seatbelt over her and buckled her in. He started to drive.

"You didn't think you were just going to get paid to talk to a bunch of losers on a webcam did you? You honestly can't be that stupid"

"What's going on ?"

"You're going to this guy's house. Rance. He's a bit weird. But don't worry he won't touch you. He just likes to watch"

"Watch what?"

"Girls like you"

"I'm not a whore!"

"I never said you were"

"I'm not sleeping with him!"

"You're not, you're just going to let him watch you"

"Do what?"

"I don't know, whatever he wants. Sometimes he makes you clean his kitchen, or play videogames or paint your toe nails. I don't know, all I know is he paid for you for an hour."

"Don't make me go! Please?!"

"Get out of the car"

"Stop the car then"

"I can't, if you want to leave, get out of the car, that way I can tell Mikael you jumped out of the car and I couldn't get you."

"Could you at least slow down?"

"You can make a run for it when I drop you off. Rance can say you ran off too, and I won't get in trouble for it"

"Is that what happens to you? Is that why there are scars on your back?"

"Shut up"

"I don't want to get you in trouble"

"I told you not to come back. You think it's that easy? Just webcam a little and get paid? You think staying there is free? Everything has a price."

"I don't have anywhere to go. My mom threw me out. My dad doesn't want any part of me. And my best friend's in jail somewhere"

Klaus stopped the car and looked at her.

"You either run or you go inside that house."

"Will he hurt me?"

"He only watches, cause he's creepy like that"

"Will you be here?"

"Yes, but I suggest you run and never look back"

"I don't have a choice, there's no where I can go"

* * *

Caroline sat in the giant bathtub filled with bubbles and a few yellow rubber ducks. She leaned back and was suddenly aware of the middle aged man sitting on the toilet watching her. She felt his stare on her as she sat there. She felt his stare as bathed herself. She felt it as she got out of the tub and quickly wrapped the towel around herself. She felt it as she was brushing her teeth.

His doorbell rang and it was Klaus waiting for her. She was relieved to hear his voice. She got dressed quickly and ran to him. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. He could smell the jasmine from the bubble bath on her skin still. His arm wrapped around her.

"Here" Rance said handing him an envelope

Klaus took it and he pulled away from Caroline. He put the envelope into his jacket. Rance closed the door. Klaus turned and headed towards the car. Caroline followed him. She reached for his hand. Klaus stopped and looked at what she was doing.

"You stayed" Caroline said

"I didn't have a choice"

"You were right, he just watched and it was creepy"

"Did he touch you?"

"No, I'm sure he touched himself a bunch of times"

"He does that. You can still run now"

"To where?"

"Stupid girl"

Klaus got back into the car. Caroline got in the car and he drove off.

* * *

Elijah looked over the files again. He rubbed his eyes. Dr Reid came in with some coffee.

"So how are you so sure your brother is still alive?" Dr Reid asked

"He'd never give up. And because he has two reasons to keep going"

"What? Survival instincts? Self preservation?"

Elijah took out another old photo from his jacket. It was a picture of a blonde baby girl and a 2 year old boy with brown hair.

"This is my younger brother and sister that were taken when Mikael took off. I'm aware that Niklaus is 17 by now and has the ability to leave if he wanted to. But I know Mikael is using them as leverage to keep my brother there"

"Your brother has suffered intense physical and mental abuse, the fact that he's still functioning would be amazing."

"He would never abandon them"

"The boy would be 12 now, and the girl would be 10? They may be-"

"I'm very aware they may be in those videos or not"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Niklaus is not my father's son, biologically speaking. He was the result of an affair my mother had. After murdering her, he took off with the children. And he wanted to hurt Niklaus as much as he could"

"That explains the extreme case of abuse, but he sold his own son"

"He sold someone else's son, in his mind, this was not his son, but a bastard"

"You've seen the videos?"

"Yes, I don't need to see them again"

* * *

Klaus was inside the box again. He was 7 again. It was dark, so dark. He could hear voice outside. The box opened and there was a man standing there looking at him. He reached in and pulled him out. He felt his hands holding him down. He felt the tears fill his eyes. He felt it happening again. He felt himself float up out of his body. He felt himself free and flying away. He flew outside, to see the sky and trees and the stars shining brightly. He saw the lights from the city, he saw them blinking at him. He saw so many things because in his mind he had to. He didn't want to see the wooden floor he was being held down on. He didn't want to see himself being held down by an older man. He didn't want to see himself being violated over and over again and bleeding.

Klaus woke up screaming again. Caroline sat next to him her hand on his. She had learned after he woke up screamed he didn't want to be touched.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked

"You shouldn't be here"

"Why do you keep screaming?"

"Leave"

"You're the only person here that's nice to me"

"I'm not nice to anyone"

"You are, to me"

Klaus pulled his hand away. Caroline leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and got off his bed. She walked out of his room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Katherine was walking down the hallway towards Caroline's room. She found her inside staring at the ceiling.

"New girl, what are you doing?" Katherine asked

"Nothing, Mikael says he has something for me, and I'm suppose to wait"

"It could be fun"

"Who knows, that Rance guy was super creepy"

"I know, he just watches but it's the way he watches that creeps me out. Have you done anything else?"

"No"

"What's going on with you and Klaus?"

"Nothing"

"I see the way you look at him, don't deny it slut!"

"I'm not! He's the only person that's nice to me here!"

"I'm nice, when I want to be"

Caroline went back to staring at the ceiling as it became quite interesting to her.

"So you and him haven't-"

"No! He doesn't like it when people touch him"

"Oh he does, you just have to know where to touch him"

"You're the slut"

"Takes one to know one. Don't take it personally, it took awhile for me to get him to loosen up. And he likes it rough"

"Ew!"

"You're a virgin?"

"No, I've done stuff"

"But you've never had it shoved up inside you yet"

"Do you have to be so graphic?"

"Yes, because being one is dangerous here. Don't let Mikael know, he'll sell you to the highest bidder"

"He wouldn't"

"You don't know anything do you? Don't eat or drink anything he gives you. Don't be stupid."

"I'm not"

"Klaus told you to run when you first came here didn't he?"

"yeah"

"And look where you are now"

* * *

Elijah sat in the room with the other FBI agents. They were looking for Mikael and created this pyramid image. They knew that Mikael had clients that came from all over willing to pay for their fetishes. They tried to find the money trail to find him but were coming up empty.

"We're looking at this wrong. Mikael will have covered up any tracks with the money he's making from this. But there are some things he can't cover. Like car insurance, license, utilities or something." Elijah said

"Those can easily be faked, but the kids, his kids, he can't hide" Dr Reid said

"He'd never send them to public school, too dangerous, and he needs to have absolute control"

"Home schooled, private tutoring. In this state you need to be registered, that leaves a trail. We have to find the teachers for these kids"

"Mikael is too busy running things, he has to trust them with someone, a nanny or a care taker"

"We find the kids, we find him"

* * *

Caroline sat on Klaus's bed waiting for him. He walked into the room and saw her.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked

"Waiting for you"

"What do you want?" Klaus said as he closed the door

"Is he going to sell me?"

Klaus stopped and took his jacket off and tossed it onto the bed.

"You really are stupid" Klaus said

"He is isn't he? Sell me to the highest bidder"

"Yes"

"That's why you told me to leave"

"Yes, and you were too stupid then too"

"Why do you stay?"

"I don't have a choice"

"I'll run, if you come with me"

"I can't"

"I'm afraid"

"You should be he's a dangerous man"

"Did he do it to you?"

"Yes"

"Why did you let him?"

"I didn't let him, I was 7, too small, too weak to do anything. But you, you can still run, yet you choose to stay"

"I'm sorry what happened to you"

"I don't want your pity"

Caroline looked up at him, his eyes were cold.

"It's not pity"

Klaus's intense stare on her made her feel uncomfortable. She wanted to take a step back and yet she was drawn to him. She knew he would never make the first move so she did. She stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Her lips lingered there a bit, brushing past the stubble on his face. He moved his head slightly to look at her. His lips were almost touching hers. Her hand reached down and held onto his and brought it up to her chest. She placed his hand on her breast. Klaus moved closer and kissed her gently. She kissed him back harder and felt herself being pushed up against the bed. His hand was pulling her closer, while the other slid under her shirt. She felt his hand travel up under her shirt. She gently pushed him away. Klaus took that as an indication she didn't want him, so he pulled away from her. She grabbed onto his hand, stopping him from leaving. Caroline lifted her shirt above her head and took it off, revealing a pink bra with white polka dots on it. Klaus's eyes went wide as she took her shirt off. She took his hand and placed it on her breast. She wanted him. He wasted no time crashing his lips against hers. He pulled her closer, feeling how soft she was under his touch. She felt his hands reach down and lift her up onto the bed. He pulled the straps of her bra off and kissed her harder. Caroline reached down to his jeans, tugging at the top button. His hand reached down and stopped her.

"Wait" Klaus said as he turned and headed back to the door and locked it

He turned back and saw her half naked on his bed. She looked at him wondering why he was staring at her. Her long legs dangling off the side of the bed in her worn out Chucks. He walked back to her and kissed her again. He pushed her back down onto the bed. She was so soft under him. Her hands pulling at his shirt. She pulled it up and over his head tossing it aside. She saw the numerous scars on his body. She saw cigarette burns on his chest. Her fingers fumbled with his jeans again. His hands moved to her thighs, hiking her skirt up to her waist. His fingers pulled down her polka dot underwear. He saw that she was a real blond. He smiled as he pulled her shoes off and tossed them onto the floor. He kissed her again as he nestled between her legs. His hand held onto the side of her neck while the other unhooked her bra. Caroline held onto him, feeling the scars on his back. He was kissing her still when he pushed inside her. Her eyes went wide as she felt him enter her. Klaus felt her around him, he couldn't believe how tight she was. He pushed further inside her and heard her whimper. He cradled her face and looked into her eyes. He wanted to be gentle with her but then he felt it. He started to pull away from her. She wrapped her legs around him to stop him from going anywhere.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"You're a virgin"

"So?"

"So, I can't do this"

"What? You're already inside me"

"Not anymore"

"Are you serious?!"

"I'm not doing this"

Caroline pulled him back down and kissed him. Her legs still wrapped around him she pulled him closer. Klaus knew better, he knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he shouldn't be inside her. He knew he shouldn't even be kissing her. He knew Mikael would kill him for this. He knew all this and didn't care. Caroline's hand reached down and rested on his lower back. A gentle nudge was all he needed.

* * *

Caroline was asleep. Klaus watched her as she slept. He knew Mikael would kill him for this. He knew Mikael would take her away. He knew all this and yet here they were. She was asleep in his bed naked. His fingers glided down her cheek. She moved closer to him. He placed his arm around her and pulled her closer. His eyes watched her before he fell asleep. And for the first time in a long time, he wasn't plagued by nightmares. He slept soundly.

* * *

Katherine watched the two as they walked down the hallway. She could see there was a change in Caroline. She could also tell that Klaus was rather protective of her. Caroline held onto his arm as they walked towards the elevator.

"Where you headed to today?" Katherine asked as she walked along with them

"Nowhere that concerns you" Klaus said

"Ouch, that almost hurt" Katherine said

Klaus pulled Caroline into the elevator. He waited for the doors to close before grabbing her and kissing her. He knew he only had a few floors with her alone. He had to touch her, to feel her.

The elevator doors opened and Klaus walked out with Caroline behind him. They walked into Mikael's office. Mikael smiled when he saw her.

"Ah, there you are. I've been expecting you. I have big plans for you" Mikael said standing up

Klaus stood in front of her, but looked down at the floor. Caroline wondered what Mikael was up to.

"You're going to have a few visitors soon. Niklaus get her ready. They're coming Friday" Mikael said

"Yes" Klaus said looking down at the floor

"Have you eaten yet?" Mikael asked

"Not yet" Caroline said

"Get her something to eat"

"Yes" Klaus said as he left Mikael's office

Caroline followed him out. She noticed he didn't say or look at her as he walked into the elevator. Klaus hit the button in the elevator and waited for the door to close.

"You need to leave, and never come back" Klaus said

"Why?"

"Because he's going to do things to you. You need to leave while you still can"

"I won't leave without you"

"I can't go with you"

"Why not?"

"I can't"

Caroline didn't understand why he wouldn't leave Mikael. She reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his.

"Run while you still can"

"Not without you"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
